objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Insanity 2 (My Way)
I'm age1135. Since it's my way, I'm making Yin-Yang the host. Dictionary will take his place. (BTW,all the original contestants join and original II 2 newbies will be up for contestant voting.) Knife(1st out,17th place) Balloon(2nd out,16th place) Pepper(3rd out,15th place) Salt(4th out,14th place) *Salt Rejoin* Baseball(5th out,14th place) Episode 1: The Way of the Start of the Beginning Yin-Yang: Hey,guys ! Welcome to II 2! Here are the contestants! Contestants:HI! Yin-Yang: Team Captain Challenge: Ice Breakers. OJ: This should be ea- Bomb:O-O-O-O-OJ? Pickle: He just fell. Lightbulb:UF! Later.... Final 4(Bow,Pickle,Baseball,Paper) Paper and Baseball: AHHHHHHH!!!!! Bow:Coolness! Pickle:Yes! Bow:BB! Pickle:Knife! Bow:Nickel! Pickle:Balloon! Bow:Pepper! Pickle:LB! Bow:PB! Pickle:Salt! Bow:Bomb! Pickle:Marsh! Bow:Apple! Pickle:Paper! Bow:Hmmmmmm...... Taco! Taco: SOUR CREAM! Pickle: OJ! Bow: We get Dictionary then Yin-Yang: Next challenge is team naming! Pickle:Mushy Lemons! Bow:Team Ultimate! Team Ultimate:10/10 Mushy Lemons:9/10 TU: We won! YY: MLs, I'll see you at elimination! You can vote for one person more then once if you want. Pickle:Knife! Knife-1 Knife:Salt! Salt-1 Knife-1 Balloon:Salt! Salt-2 Knife-1 Lightbulb: Salt x2 ! Salt-4 Knife-1 Salt:Knife! Salt-4 Knife-2 Marshmallow:Knife! Salt-4 Knife-3 Paper:Knife! Salt-4 Knife-4 OJ:I'm not voting... Salt-4 Knife-4 YY:Tiebreaker! Whoever falls of first is eliminated! GO! Knife:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! YY:Well,that was quick.Bye-bye,Knife Knife:What! YY:He goes into the rejection portal(relation to II 2)! Knife:*gets kicked in* Episode 2-I WANT THE CAAAAKE,NOOOOW. YY:Hey guys!Welcome back to II 2!Last time Mushy Lemons lost and it was a 4-4 vote and then Salt and Knife had a tiebreaker. Salt won, and Knife was eliminated.Next challenge is to make a cake. Use the ingredient dispenser. Say the ingredient you want and it will dispense it!GO! On the Mushy Lemons......... Baseball:Lets make chocolate! On Team Ultimate....... Pepper:How about vanilla? YY: Here are the guest judges. Announcer Speaker Box,Gamey,and Calculator! ASB,Gamey,Calculator:Hi! *LATER* Team Ultimate-49/40 Mushy Lemons-40/40 MLs:WHAT!AGAIN?! YY: See ya at the elimination area. I'm too lazy soooooo.... Baseball-3 Balloon-4 Salt-1 Balloon:AW,COME ON!*gets kicked in* YY: Stay tuned for Ep. 3! Episode 3-DEBUT! YY: Hey guys! Last time the Mushy Lemons lost again and Balloon was eliminated.Contestant vote for debut! I'm still lazy sooooooooooo....... Test Tube-6 Tissues-6 Cherries-4 YY:Tie breaker! TT:*push*ha! YY: Test Tube joins! TT:YEAH! YY:Because MLs lost twice,you go to them!OK,next chal. is to make pizza.GO! Later...... MLs-60/60 TU-31/60 MLs:YES!FINALLY! YY:TU,ya know.... STILL LAZY! Pepper-5 Baseball-3 YY:Pepper,bye-bye! Pepper:Salty-Salt,win this for me!*gets kicked into portal* YY:Stay tuned! Episode 4-What was the question again? YY:Hey,guys! Welcome back to II 2! Last time TU lost for the first time and Pepper got eliminated. Next challenge is trivia! I will ask you an object show question. If the majority of your team gets them right,it wins! It's the opposite when the majorty of your team gets them wrong(lose).GO! YY: Bow, who had 1/6 of all votes cast in BFDI S1? Bow:Flower? YY:Correct! YY: Pickle,what episode were you eliminated in the original II? Pickle:15? YY:WRONG! The answer was 16. Bow was eliminated in 15. Pickle:Oh Later....... Ms:3/5 TU:4/5 MLs:OH,COME ON! STILL LAZY!!!!!!! Pickle-2 Salt-3 YY:Salt,Bye-bye! Salt:*sigh* *Gets kicked into the portal* YY:Stay tuned! EPILOUGE Pepper:Salty-Salt! Salt: Pepper! *THEY HUG* Episode 5-First rejoin YY:Hey,guys! Sorry we've been inactive. Age1135 was too lazy to continue. Age1135:Hey! YY:Anyways, today is the first rejoin. The contestants will vote.Also,the eliminated contestants will vote for someone on TU to be eliminated. Later....... YY: So, lets tally up the votes.Knife,Balloon,You guys got no votes. So you don't rejoin. Knife and Balloon:... *Yang kicks them into the portal* YY:Pepper,Salt. One of you will rejoin 12-Salt 2-Pepper YY:Now, the eliminated contestants will vote a TU to be eliminated. Knife: I vote for Bow Bow: What?! Why!? Balloon:BB. BB:... Pepper:BB. YY: Salt still votes even though she rejoined. BB or Bow? Salt: Well..... It wouldn't matter if I picked Bow, so I pick BB. BB: What?! *kick* *Knife,Balloon,